


Legacy Book 01

by SeanDixonWrites



Series: Legacy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Drug Use, Fiction, Gen, Humor, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Recreational Drug Use, Slice of Life, legacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeanDixonWrites/pseuds/SeanDixonWrites
Summary: Recent college grad, Ikher Ybarra, has moved into his parents home and now has to find his place in the world.
Series: Legacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719730





	1. School's Out For Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Aside from papers in high school or college, this is my first attempt at creative writing. I've had stories and worlds bouncing around in my head for years. Yay freshman project! I expect it will suck but it always does in the beginning right?
> 
> This is a Draft 1.5 post (slight editing before it goes to Beta Readers)
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^_^

**Book 01**   
**Chapter 01**

**School's Out Forever**

* * *

The odor of marijuana hung heavy in the air despite the warm afternoon breeze wafting in from the open window. The pale yellow cinder block walls were stripped bare as the dorms were closing for the summer. The only things remaining were a few poorly taped moving boxes and a cheap futon with no covering sitting on the worn carpet.

On it, a young man in a t-shirt, cargo shorts, and sandals slouched with his head lolled back. One tan hairless arm rested in his lap, the other draped across the back of the futon holding the tiniest remnants of a joint. Ikher Ybarra had graduated and was moving out.

“E! Any chance I could get a ride to Shannon’s house?” a deep voice yelled from the other room. Ikher raised his head and opened heavy-lidded, very bloodshot, dark brown eyes.

“Dude, I am WAY too baked to go to the devil’s house,” Ikher sighed over his shoulder. A heavyset young man wearing basketball shorts, a Newfield Lions wrestling shirt, and a backwards cap walked into the room and dropped next to Ikher on the futon.

“Why do y’all call her that?” he asked, shaking his head.

“Cause she’s the worst, Adam. She treats everyone like shit,” Ikher replied, running his hand over his large hawk shaped nose and mouth before scratching at his goatee.

“Oh, cause your girlfriend’s so much better! Candace just hangs onto you cause you’re the weed guy,” Adam replied, making a joint smoking motion.

“Candace isn’t my girlfriend,” Ikher sighed, rolling his eyes.

“I’m not what?” a nasally voice from outside the room asked, making Ikher sit up with a start and run both hands through his hair, tying up his top knot.

“You’re not... um... late. Adam said you wouldn’t make it before they closed the dorms,” Ikher replied, smoothing his shirt.

“Whatever! I’m never late,” Candace laughed, peeking her head into the room. Her small blue eyes sparkled before she covered her face from the sunlight. “Come on guys, get this stuff loaded. I don’t have all day,” she huffed, disappearing out the doorway, her mousey brown braid whipping around as it followed her. Ikher melted back onto the futon with a sigh as soon as she was out of sight.

“Pussy,” Adam laughed, punching him in the shoulder.

* * *

The red bricks of the dorm glowed from the setting sun and the frogs in the pond were starting their evening concert as they loaded the last of Ikher’s things in the little hatchback. Adam took off his hat, wiping his sweaty, balding head with large hands.

“This everything?”

“Yeah,” Ikher replied, pulling his shirt off and wiping his face and chest with it. In contrast to Adam’s tall heavy frame, Ikher was average height with a thin and lithe build. He grabbed a polo shirt out of a bag, slipped it on, and nodded to Adam. “Preciate the help man.”

“No worries,” Adam replied, looking around. “I’m surprised more people weren’t here to see you off.”

“Ehh, it’s like you said. They were only around for the weed,” Ikher shrugged before the car horn blared as Candace leaned out the driver’s window.

“Let’s go!” she yelled, starting the car. Ikher closed the hatch and looked to Adam, who shook his head.

“Good luck with that,” Adam laughed, giving Ikher a fist bump. Getting in the car, Ikher found Candace glaring at him with furrowed brows and her strong jaw set.

“What?”

“Nothing!” she huffed, throwing her hands up before slamming the car in drive and taking off, making the bald tires squeal.

* * *

On the map, San Ranola crawled out of the Pacific Ocean and spread eastward until it hit the small Medesco mountain range. Locals, however, only classified the beach and the first two miles or so of the actual city to be San Ranola. The urban sprawl that surrounds ‘the city’ is broken up by named areas. In the north, the massive Creed Recreational Park divided Golden Villas and City Gardens. Newfield to the east, surrounded the big east/west Interstate 6. And La Puerta housed the port and naval base to the south.

As you headed further from the city, there was no official sign or line of demarcation, but a gradual increase in greenery signaled you were entering suburbia. Shrubs and trees appeared on medians and corners while homes had actual grass lawns. The street lights came on they reached Oak Grove district in Candace’s little hatchback. It was the last affordable section before the suburban expanse spread east to the expensive homes in the foothills.

“I mean come on! Why would a gang kidnap someone and hang them upside down! And don’t even get me started on the room they found her in,” Candace went on as Ikher was putting in eye drops. “There’s no way it would be clean if that’s what actually happened. Total. Vampire. Cover up. Hey, are you even listening?!”

“Huh? Yeah, clean room,” Ikher said, glancing at her before switching to his other eye. “Why‘s that make it a cover up?”

“It was ‘so clean you could eat off the floor’,” she replied with air quotes. “If her throat was cut, she’d have bled all over the place!”

“Maybe they used their super speed to clean up afterward?” Ikher shrugged, pulling down the visor and blinking in the mirror.

“What? Ikher, that’s not a thing,” she scoffed before blinking. “Though, I guess they could have their human slaves do that cleaning. I bet this happens all the time but they fucked up this time by snatching a rich wife instead of a nobody,” Candace nodded, pointing at him.

“I mean, I guess,” he sighed, shaking his head. “Hey, Adam was looking for a ride earlier,” Ikher offered, hoping to change the subject as he turned and started rummaging in the boxes.

“Probably to see Shannon cause she’s pregnant,” Candace shrugged. Ikher looked over his shoulder in horror.

“Oh god, that poor guy,” he shivered before going back to digging. “Why do you say that? Shannon isn’t bad!”

“Psssh. He’ll be lucky if his kid doesn’t come out with horns or hooves,” Ikher laughed and Candace gasped, smacking him on the butt.

“You can’t say stuff like that about a baby!” she yelled as he flopped back into the seat with a can of air freshener and took a deep breath. “What are you doing?” Candace asked a second before he doused himself with it, shrouding the car in an acidic cloud.

“For fuck’s sake!!!” Candace yelled between hacks, fighting to get her window down.

“Sorry! My mom hates the smell of weed,” Ikher replied, tossing the can in the back and rolling his window down to waft out the stench. “I’m trying to get rid of it before we get there.”

“Wait! What?! I’m meeting your mom?!?!” Candace shrieked, forgetting the chemical taste in her mouth and nose. “Oh my god. I’m totally not dressed for this!” she fretted, glancing at her sleeveless blouse and worn jeans. “Why didn’t you tell me?!?!”

“I didn’t think it was a big deal!” he got out as she punched him in the arm. He shrank against the window trying to escape her blows and noticed they were nearing his house.

“Hey, that’s the turn!” Ikher pointed, still shielding himself. Candace glared at him with a raised fist before slowing the car and turning onto a short street with five houses on it. The slim one story with a small front porch at the end was their destination. A sedan was parked in front with someone was sitting on the stairs leading up to the door.

“Oh my god! Is that your mom?! She’s so tiny!” Candace said as she parked behind the sedan.

“Yeah. She’s little, but feisty,” Ikher chuckled, stepping out of the car. “Hey Ma!” he yelled as she pushed herself up with help from a cane. Ikher met her half way as she hobbled toward them. Her head barely reaching Ikher’s chest, she pulled him down to her for a hug before framing his face with her hands and kissing his forehead.

“Hey Junior,” she smiled, which exaggerated her pronounced cheek bones. “I’m proud of you, boy.”

“Thanks, Ma,” he beamed before Candace coughed behind him. “Oh,” he sighed. “This is Candace.” She pushed him aside and threw out her hand to his mother.

“Hello Mrs. Ybarra!”

“Mmm,” his mother mumbled, raising an eyebrow as she examined Candace. “Changlek-Ybarra dear. Nice to meet you,” she nodded and turned back toward the house without shaking her hand. “Now, that you’re here I’ll be inside,” she waved as she started back up the walkway. Ikher turned and walked back to the car.

“Wait. Was that bad?” Candace fretted as she followed him. “Does she not like me?!”

“Don’t take it personal. Ma’s that way with most people till she gets to know them,” he shrugged, popping the hatch and grabbing a box. “She isn’t super touchy-feely.”

“She hugged you!” Candace protested.

“Yeah! I’m her kid. She’s known me for twenty-one years,” he chuckled.

* * *

Ikher set the last box on the dining table. A lighted ceiling fan lit the front room which incorporated the living room on one side and kitchen on the other. The small round dining table sat in the kitchen under a bay window that overlooked part of the porch and cul-de-sac. There were plenty of cabinets for storage and the kitchen appliances were older but looked in good shape.

A large picture window framed by semi-opaque curtains added light from the street lamps to the living room. Candace was jabbering at his mother on the couch under the window. Opposite the couch, an old tube television sat on a small coffee table against the wall.

In stark contrast to the cracked and chipped wall paint, the baseboards and hardwood floors were in excellent condition. With a moment of freedom, Ikher left the front and followed the hallway that lead to three doors, one on each side with a third at the end.

On the left was a small bathroom with an older square pedestal style sink and a mirror above it. The toilet, next to the sink, sat across from a slim standup shower with an accordion style door. The linoleum floor was yellowed, but there wasn’t any water damage that he could see.

Across from the bathroom was a small carpeted room with no overhead light. Separating the window curtains let enough light in for him to make out a small end table off to one side with a vacuum cleaner next to it.

The main bedroom at the back felt larger than it should have been, given the size of the house. A queen bed sat on dated but clean carpet with a stand up lamp next to it that provided enough light if he wanted to read. The bed frame was actual wood, as was the short dresser on the opposite wall. Closing the bedroom door, Ikher walked back to the front room where Candace got up and kissed him on the cheek.

“I’ll give you and your mom time to catch up. Be back later,” she winked. “Bye Mrs. Changlek-Ybarra,” she waved as she closed the front door behind her. Ikher, jaw hanging, turned to his mother.

“How d’you get her to leave?” he asked, and she shrugged.

“I told her I hadn’t seen you in a while and wanted to have some time alone with my boy,” she answered as her brows drew together. “Though I have to ask, what DO you see in that girl?”

“I don’t really,” he shrugged as he dropped next to her. “She just comes around when she wants.”

“Do you want her around?” his mother pressed. “Do you like her?”

“She’s okay, I guess,” he sighed, laying against the couch and spreading his arms out. “She can be pretty annoying.”

“Well, she’ll keep coming around and being annoying until you tell her otherwise. One of these days you’re going to have to get off your behind and decide on something,” she chastised, smacking the back of the head as she pushed off the couch. “Are you hungry? Come, let’s eat.”

She had prepared chicken rice congee, which she’d left warming on the stove. Ikher made them both bowls and sat with her at the kitchen table. His mother picked at hers while Ikher hoovered his and went back for seconds.

“Remember, you need to make your own food. Those instant meals are crap,” she ordered, pointing at him with her fork. “I left you groceries in the fridge and pantry.”

“Thanks, Ma. Hey, I don’t remember this place. Did we ever live here?” he asked as he sat. His mother smiled and leaned back in her seat.

“Not all of us, no. Your father bought this house just after he met me and we lived here for a few months before he got reassigned. We rented it out while we moved around for his job,” she answered, her eyes glazing over as relived it in her head. “Once we settled here, upgrading this place this was his pet project.” She smiled, looking around the front room. “He redid the outside and put in the hardwoods.”

“You know,” she paused, thinking for a moment. “It’s possible we made you here,” she commented, then chuckled at the startled grimace he gave her. “Regardless, it’s your home now, which means the next time I come over, I’ll be a guest, and you should be making me dinner,” she smiled, wagging a finger at him.

“Yes, Mama,” he grinned as he got up and cleared the bowls from the table. “I’ll keep working on it. Does that TV even work?”

“No idea. I don’t watch the thing,” she shrugged. “There are books in the dresser. Keep your mind occupied while you look for a job. Any idea what you’ll do now?”

“Nah,” he shook his head as he scrubbed the dishes. “I’ll figure something out though.”

“You are his child,” she sighed to herself before checking her watch. “All right, I need to get home. Some of us have work in the morning.” Ikher dried his hands and walked over to hug her.

“You know you could live here, Ma,” he offered, making his mother push him away as she cackled.

“Oh, could I now? I could work and support you and clean and cook? Will I be wiping your behind for you as well?” she laughed.

“No! I didn’t mean that!” he protested, but she hugged him again and patted his cheek.

“You’re a sweet boy, but you need your space to become you. Besides, I prefer my solitude,” she said, grabbing her purse and reaching for the door. “Check in once in a while to let me know you’re doing ok.”

“I will. Let me walk you out,” he said, holding the door for her.

“No, you need to unpack and I’m just lame, not crippled,” she giggled as he bent to hug her again. Ikher watched her leave to make sure she got to her car and drove off okay. Finally alone, Ikher grabbed some bags and heading back to the bedroom.

Just as he ferried the last things to the bedroom, there was a knock at the door. Leaving the bedroom, Ikher came back to the front and sighed when he saw Candace looking in through the kitchen window. He opened the door and she strolled in, throwing her purse next to the couch.

“Man! I thought your mom would never leave!” she exclaimed, rubbing her hands together. “Okay! Where d’you stash the pot?”

“Ugh, it’s kinda late. Can we another time?” he protested.

“Please E?” she turned and begged up to him as she grabbed onto his shirt, bouncing on her feet. When he continued to waver, she smiled and bit her bottom lip. “I know what’ll change your mind,” she grinned, whipping her blouse over her head and pitching it to the floor.

Ikher’s eyebrows shot up, his gaze drawn to the reveal of Candace’s small breasts. She smiled, biting her tongue, as she focused on undoing his button and zipper. She then knelt, pulling his shorts and boxers down with her. Once on her knees, she licked her palm and grabbed him at his base.

“Changed your mind yet? Or do you need more convincing?”


	2. Dawn of the First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikher explores his new neighborhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, starting a story off is rough. I know where I want it to go, how I want it to get there and end but these first couple chapters were rough. Kinda like a freight train starting to move from a stand still. 
> 
> This is a Draft 1.5 post (slight editing before it goes to Beta Readers)
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^_^

**Book 01**   
**Chapter 02**

**Dawn of the First Day**

* * *

The sun peeked through the old cotton curtains, throwing shadows of the flower embroidery onto the bed. Ikher squinted and covered his eyes before rubbing his face. When he tried to sit up, a weight on his chest stopped him. Candace’s arm and leg draped across him, her face buried in a pillow, muffling her snores. Memories of last night flooded in, lots of sex and lots of weed.

His stomach grumbling, he slid her leg off and wiggled out from under her arm. After sorting himself in the bathroom, Ikher made his way to the kitchen and started making a frittata. Once done, he got a glass of water and sat at the table looking out the bay window while he ate.

He had either missed everyone leaving for work or the neighborhood was quiet for a weekday. The little cul-de-sac had only five houses, Ikher’s at the end and two on each side of the street. His lot backed up to a park which was the center of the Oak Grove residential area. He made a mental note to go explore the park later.

Ikher was putting the leftovers away when he remembered Candace and went back to the bedroom.

“Hey, want some breakfast?” he asked, gently shaking her shoulder. She stirred, squinted up at him only to let her head drop back to the pillow. After a moment, her eyes shot open, and she bolted up, clutching the sheets.

“What time is it?!” she wailed.

“I dunno,” he stammered as she threw the sheets off her, jumped out of bed, and started frantically searching for something. She ran to the front room and shrieked as she found her watch.

“Fuck! I missed a class and I’m super late for my next one. I’m never late!! Why didn’t you wake me up?!” she screamed as she grabbed her jeans.

“I didn’t know I needed to!” he said, stepping back to avoid her bouncing around, trying to squeeze into her jeans. Candace shot him a nasty look as she buttoned them and snatched her blouse off the floor.

“Not everyone graduated Ikher! Think of someone else for a change!” she accused him, pulling her shirt on. Grabbing her sandals, her head snapped around looking for something before screaming, “Where the fuck is my purse?!” Ikher scanned the living room before he picked it up from beside the couch.

“Got it!” he said, holding it out.

“Ugh!” she huffed, snatching it before going out the front door and slamming it shut.

With Candace gone, Ikher spent the rest of the morning unboxing and putting away his things. He didn’t own much beyond his clothes, a couple books, a skateboard, and his game system. Everything else he had given away, though he regretted letting his roommate keep the TV. The one here was too old to connect with his game system.

After putting the broken-down boxes in the recycling bin, he did a circuit of the house and yard. The siding was in decent shape, the windows were sealed well, and the grass had been mowed. Age or storms had beaten the waist high picket fence going around the house, making it very much in need of repair.

The little shed in the back of the yard contained a variety of manual tools, with a power drill and flashlight being the only electric devices. There was also an old reel mower and a ladder large enough to get him to the roof. ‘Save that for another day,’ he thought as he headed back inside.

He opened the room across from the bathroom and flung open the curtains. His mother had left an old bagged vacuum cleaner and a box of trash bags. ‘Might as well make this storage,’ he decided but then realized he hadn’t seen a washer or dryer.

“Trash bags, vacuum bags, condoms, and find a laundry mat,” he listed out loud as he grabbed his skateboard. Outside, as he put his skateboard down and kicked off, Ikher noticed one of his neighbors fighting to get her trash bin down to the corner. She was an older woman, curlers in her white hair, a long floral print dress with sandals. She wasn’t much larger than the trash bin she was struggling with, so Ikher rolled over to her driveway and hoped off, offering to help.

“Oh, thank you, young man,” she exclaimed, patting his shoulder as he took the bin from her. Hunched over, she barely reached Ikher’s chin and looked up at him through thick-framed glasses that made her eyes look huge. “This thing just gets so heavy when it’s full.”

“No problem!” he smiled as he turned the bin toward the road and walked back. “I just moved in at the end of the road. I was going to wander the neighborhood a bit when I saw you.”

“Oh! You took the house at the end? It’s been ages since someone lived there. My husband swore up and down they would demolish it and expand the park. But I told him they couldn’t do that to private land,” she said as she took his arm and pointed to her house. “Could I offer you a drink and a cookie? I have to thank you for being so nice.”

“Oh, no thank you. I ate not too long ago. But if you could tell me where the stores are around here, that would help.” She smiled and launched into all the ways to reach the stores, the history of surround areas, each shops history and the former and current owners.

* * *

It was a little past noon when Ikher skated out of the cul-de-sac and made the right at the main road. Crossing over the river, he made another right and saw the large library Ada said would be the first thing in the commercial district.

The Oak Grove Central Library was a large two story white and grey Antebellum building. Large arched windows between the columns that ran the length of the building offered an excellent view of the rows upon rows of bookshelves. Ikher could see a few people inside, sitting here and there, reading.

Beyond the library was an old brick double building that used to be a deli and slaughterhouse combo. When that business closed, the new owners merged the buildings into Shape Shifters, the local gym. Peeking in the enormous windows on the first floor, Ikher saw an array of equipment and a kickboxing class.

The two-story French-style brick building next to the gym was the Velvet nightclub, with an elaborate neon sign of a man playing the trombone. A closed sign hung crooked in the door, but Ikher could hear someone playing the piano inside. After listening for a bit, he figured he’d come back and check the place out. A large deep voice yelled as Ikher rolled away from the building.

“No skateboarding on the sidewalk!”

Stopping and turning, he saw an absolutely massive uniformed police officer stalking up to him. Ikher’s eyes grew wide and his heart jumped into his throat. He was sure he still had a baggie of weed in his back pocket.

“You ride that in the street or you don’t ride it at all. You got me,” the cop ordered with a pointed finger, stopping to stand over him.

“Completely,” Ikher said, kicking the board up and holding it at his chest. The officer was a mountain of muscle, almost as wide as he was tall, with arms the size of Ikher’s torso. If it weren’t for the creases where his shirt buttons were being stretched to their limits, he would have sworn the uniform was painted on.

“Aren’t you a little old to be riding a skateboard?” the mountain grumbled as he examined Ikher.

“I, um, don’t have a car so this is how I get around,” Ikher replied, frozen in place, starring up at the officer. He saw his panicked face reflected in the cop’s aviator sunglasses and told himself to breathe, calm down, don’t look suspicious.

“I haven’t seen you around here before. Where are you from? Let me see some identification,” the officer demanded as a high pitched voice cried out. They both turned to look as a little brown-skinned girl ran into the cop’s leg and grab onto him.

“I can’t find my daddy!” she wailed, mashing her face into the officer’s leg. He peeled her off and knelt as she parted her dark curly hair back to reveal enormus scared dark brown eyes. She couldn’t have been over five or six and had a sizeable gap in her front teeth. The officer took her tiny hands in his.

“Where did you see him last?” he asked, his gentle tone the complete opposite of the hard-ass attitude he had given Ikher. The girl wiped her face and pointed in the direction Ikher had come. “Let’s go look for him, okay?” the cop said, and she held her arms out. The mountain picked her up and held her at his shoulder.

“Don’t let me catch you on the sidewalks again,” he ordered before turning and walking in the direction the girl had pointed. Leaning over the cops shoulder, she gave Ikher a great big smile and winked at him before she waved goodbye.

Not sure what to make of that, Ikher decided not to take any chances and be on his way. He walked with the skateboard under his arm, remembering nasty encounters with the campus police, and had no desire to revisit that here. A couple blocks down he saw the shops Ada had mentioned.

* * *

When Ikher returned home with his shopping, he found an expensive blue sedan parked at his curb. No one was waiting on the porch or on either side of the house, so he went in and set his things on the table.

“Hello?” he called and received no reply, so he did a quick check of all the rooms but turned up nothing there either. He shrugged and put away his purchases before pulling out the last bit of his frittata to warm it up in the skillet. Taking his meal over to the couch, he started a list of repairs and updates he wanted to do as he ate.

The list, he realized, would require money and his cash was dwindling. Leaning back on the couch, he pondered his financial situation. His literary degree wouldn’t do him much good unless he wanted to teach, and he had seen no schools in his wanderings today. Odd jobs wouldn’t pay much or be frequent enough. Push come to shove, he could work at the gym or one of the stores he saw today.

He sighed and got up to put his dish in the sink when he saw people walking by his house going to the park. Now seemed as good as any time to explore as the dishes and finances weren’t going anywhere.

Exiting the house, Ikher followed the worn dirt path leading into the woods until he reached a huge weeping willow tree. It’s hanging vines blew towards him in the wind as he approached and passed through its canopy. Inside the umbrella, it was even more impressive with a massive trunk and gnarled roots that reached out of the ground to snag unsuspecting feet.

Ikher maneuvered through the roots and stood next to the trunk, leaning back to look up. The tree must have been at least fifty feet tall or higher and its rough weathered bark was oddly warm. He smiled, knowing his mother would know some remedy to make out of the bark or vines.

“I’ll have to bring her back here next time she visits,” he remarked to himself before he left the tree and continued down the dirt path. It dead-ended into a paved walkway that followed the river with breaks every so often in the short, waist-high, concrete wall. He leaned out over the wall, looking both ways but couldn’t see a bridge. Across the river, there were expensive looking McMansions and some older Victorian styled homes which looked haunted.

Ikher followed the walkway until he ran into an older man and a young girl fishing. The grey bearded man wore a vest and hat with all manner of fishing paraphernalia attached. The girl, pigtails sticking out from under a similar hat, had a vest with small stuffed animals and plastic fishing toys attached.

“Catch anything good?” Ikher waved as he approached.

“Not so far,” the man sighed.

“We got a fish THIS big last week!” the girl exclaimed, throwing her arms out as wide as they would go.

“Wow! That’s almost as big as you!” Ikher replied, making the little girl grin and nod.

“Not quite that big,” the man corrected her, laughing as he wiggled his line.

“Well, good luck,” he said, continuing on. Further down the path, he pulled his shoes off and sat down with his feet in the warm water. Ikher lost track of time as he watched the sky above the mountains change colors as the sun set behind him.

His new friend from this morning, Ada, and her husband, Georges, wandered by on their evening stroll. If the phrase ‘the longer you’re married to someone, the more you become like them’ was true, Ada and Georges had been married since the dawn of time. They were both short and round with white hair and an abundance of wrinkles.

Ada chatted up Ikher for a bit before Georges managed to disengage her so they could get back on their way. Most other passersby were exercising: jogging or running. Ikher would say hi or wave as they passed until a woman in a white tracksuit ran up to his spot, stopped and checked her pulse. Ikher craned his neck up to see she was tall with her blond hair in a tight ponytail and a pair of large sunglasses.

“Pretty day isn’t it,” he smiled.

“I don’t have any change,” she replied.

“Pardon?” he said, shaking his head and squinting. She let out an irritated sigh, pulling her foot to her butt in a stretch.

“I said, I don’t have any change.”

“Oh! I’m not homeless,” he laughed. “I live back that way,” he said, gesturing with his thumb behind him.

“Okay,” she replied, focusing on stretching her other leg. Before he could think of a reply, she checked her watch and took off.

“Have a nice evening!” he called after her. Ikher stayed at his spot until the sky’s reds and oranges faded to purples and blues. Worried he wouldn’t be able to find his way back if it got too dark, Ikher collected his shoes and headed back.

The big weeping willow looked even more imposing when illuminated from behind by the street lights. He couldn’t resist touching it again and found it still warm to the touch. Remembering his mother’s hippie talk, Ikher wrapped his arms around the tree and gave it squeeze. Letting go, he wished the tree a good night and continued home to find the car in front of his house gone.

The willow tree wasn’t the only thing that looked different in the street lights. The small beaten fence cast a mangled shadow, making it look twice as broken. Sitting down at the top of his steps, he decided that he’d start work on the fence tomorrow. No one was out in the cul-du-sac so Ikher pulled the small joint from his back pocket and fired it up.

“Let’s see, I got cursed out by Candace, harassed by the cops, and called homeless. Not bad for a first day,” he chuckled to himself.


	3. Welcome Wagon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The neighborhood has a small welcome party and Ikher gets some information about his neighbors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Yay! More characters! Its rough writing one person over and over again. Variety!!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^_^

**Book 01**   
**Chapter 03**

**Welcome Wagon**

* * *

Ikher woke up late the next day and after a quick brunch, went out to the little backyard shed. He collected his tools and examined the fence. Most of the pickets were loose, but all the posts were still firm in the ground, saving him from having to dig and replant.

Checking, leveling, and repairing the fence ran well into the afternoon. By the time he was done, Ikher was a sweaty mess. Throwing his things into the shed, he went inside the house, leaving a procession of nasty clothes in his wake as he made his way down the hallway and into the bathroom. After a rinse, he was in the bedroom getting dressed and decided to have a quick smoke before he figured out his evening plans.

As he pulled his stash out of the drawer, there was a knock at the door. Replacing the box, he walked down the hall to see a group of people clustered on his porch. Ikher snatched his dirty clothes off the floor and threw them into his bedroom. 

“Hello, Ikher! Is this a bad time? We wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood,” Ada beamed as he opened the door.

“Oh no. It’s fine. Come on in,” he said, waving them in. Ada introduced everyone as they came in: her husband Georges, whom he had met yesterday, but there was also Jason, Kenneth, and Robin. As they filed in, Ikher worried they would smell weed on everything. He was shutting the door when a hand stopped it.

“Hold on neighbor,” protested a woman whose sparkling lime green eye shadow matched her off the shoulder shirt. Her lipstick, the same rich umber brown as her skin, would have been undetectable if it weren’t so shiny. She was his height with two huge ponytails of black curly hair coming from under a paper boy hat tilted to the side.

“Cute house. I’m Janine,” she said, extending her hand out as she flashed him a big smile. Ikher shook it, taking a quick glance at her ample hour-glass figure. He motioned for her to come in and almost got caught watching her butt going past in her tight jeans. 

With everyone in, Ikher went around opening the windows in the hopes the fresh air might blow out any lingering smell. He was also glad he had done the dishes when Ada pulled a cake out and began cutting it to hand pieces out. As people mingled between bites, Ikher floated between them, making small talk and getting to know them before moving on to the next person.

Ada and Georges Pilkos owned the little blue and white two-level house on the left by the main road. As Ikher had discovered yesterday, Ada was a chatterbox, giving you her life story down to minute details. Georges, on the other hand, answered questions with only the bare minimum. They had married as teenagers and chosen to travel the world instead of having children.

They settled in Oak Grove fifteen years ago when Ada’s hips and back started acting up, rendering her unable to hike. She kept herself busy with soap operas and Georges toyed with ham radios. Ikher mentioned that his father had worked on radio equipment for the government, but to his dismay, Georges only gave him a nod of approval at the mention. When Janine grabbed Ada, Ikher excused himself to get another piece of cake.

Kenneth McPherson, plate in hand, met him at the table for seconds. Ken, married to Jason, lived in the modest tan two-story home to the right of Ikher’s. He was taller than Ikher but also broader and rounder. His short blond ivy league hair cut and close-trimmed beard worked well with his kind brown eyes, calm smile, and an even easier laugh. Ken taught world religion and literature courses at San Ranola State and was giving Ikher advice on how to teach when his husband joined them.

Jason Rosslyn was the same height as Ken but much thinner in a herringbone jacket that smelled of cigars. His squinty blue eyes staring down his long thin nose had the opposite effect of Ken’s warmth. The grey streaks at his temples gave Jason a sophisticated look, contrasted immediately by his arrogant way of speaking about being made a partner at his law firm. 

As Jason went on at length about their home in Sun Valley and loft in New Liberty, Ken mentioned they would be looking for a house sitter in the winter. That earned him a nasty glare from Jason. Noticing Robin Auffer off by himself, Ikher used him as an excuse to get away from the tense exchange about to happen.

Robin, wearing an unbuttoned plaid shirt over a plain t-shirt and worn jeans, was very tall, very skinny, and very nervous. A single father with joint custody of his daughter, Robin did something with computers that sounded important. Which is how Ikher guessed was how he afforded the largest house on the street: the two-story at the end corner, opposite Ada and Georges.

Ikher estimated they were probably around the same age except for the grey roots in Robin’s black hair. Dark circles under his wandering eyes, he didn’t seem like he wanted to be there, but he wasn’t in a hurry to leave either. 

“You okay man?” Ikher asked, making Robin blink at the question. 

“Umm, yeah. I’ve got something on my mind, work stuff,” he replied off-handed as he glanced out the window toward his house.

“Dude, if you have work, don’t let us keep you,” Ikher offered, causing Robin to do a double take before his entire body relaxed.

“Oh. Okay. Thanks! I guess I’ll go then,” Robin smiled.

“Alright. Good luck with your work. See you around!” Ikher said, showing Robin out. The street lights had come on, illuminating Robin’s near sprint to his corner lot. Ikher closed the door and leaned on the wall, getting into his second slice of cake when Janine appeared beside him. 

“You smoke weed huh?” she whispered, making Ikher’s eyes balloon. She had to cover her mouth so she didn’t laugh at him froze mid-chew. “Relax dude, I don’t care,” she chuckled, then gestured to everyone else. “Out of the others, Jason is the only snob about it, but he smokes those nasty cigars,” she grimaced. Ikher turned to her as he finished chewing, eliciting a chuckle.

“Guy, it’s all good,” she laughed, smacking his shoulder. “We’ll chat later. Where’s your bathroom?” He pointed down the hall and Ken, who had approached on his other side, saw him admiring her walk away and chuckled.

“I see you’re fixing up the fence. That’ll ease Jason’s mind.” Ken smiled. “He’s been losing sleep over property values.”

“Yeah. Figured I might as well do what I can to make the place nice. The repairs are almost done. I just need to get some paint.”

“If you’d like slate grey, we have several cans left over from our kitchen remodel,” Ken offered.

“Oh yeah, that could work. How much?”

“Nothing. I just want them gone.”

“Oh wow, really?. That’s awesome. Thank you,” Ikher grinned, giving Ken a fist bump.

“You’re very welcome,” Ken chuckled at the exchange. “Swing by when you’re ready and they’re yours,” he said before glancing back at his husband and sighing. “Jason has the ‘I’m ready to go’ look so, we’re going.”

After Ken and Jason made their goodbyes, Georges was attempting to usher Ada out. She had become engrossed with Janine again. After a few moments, she patted Janine on the shoulder and whispered something to her before turning to Ikher.

“Good night and welcome, Ikher!” Ada waved, descending the steps with help from her husband. Ikher watched the older couple shuffle up the sidewalk. Once they had reached their stairs, he turned to find Janine watching him.

“Aren’t you a boy scout?” she commented, shaking her head. “Those two climbed Kilimanjaro and some other big ass mountains. They’ll be fine on flat sidewalks,” she said, putting her hands on her hips. “Aight neighbor, you gonna offer me some green and I’ll give you some inside information in exchange?”

“Ha! Sure!” he laughed and walked back to the bedroom to grab his stash box. Back on the couch, he laid everything on the coffee table and began rolling. Janine picked up the bag and smelled it.

“Damn that’s sweet. Where do you get your stuff?” she inquired. Ikher shrugged.

“I got a guy,” he replied, licking the papers. Janine took the blunt from him and lit it. Ikher stole another glance while she was taking her first drag. Her extravagant style drew his eye and helped accentuate her curves. She had the slightest smile at the corner of her mouth as she finished her pull.

“All right so, Ada and Georges are exactly what they look like, old retirees," she grinned, throwing an arm back on his couch, almost daring him to look. "Careful though, she’ll talk you to death.” "I thought Georges was deaf at first, but he’s just really patient,” she chuckled as she took another hit before looking at the blunt and then to him.

“Did you lace this with something? My face is tingling,” she squinted at him, sitting forward. Ikher shook his head. 

“Nah. It’s just weed.”

“Damn, this is fucking me up,” she wheezed before she started coughing. She pounded her chest and passed it to him. Taking deep breaths, Janine leaned back, rubbing her temples. “Can I have some water?”

“Yeah sure,” Ikher said, sticking the blunt in his mouth as he hopped up and went over to the sink.

“Where was I?” she asked, downing half the glass he brought her.

“Georges being patient?”

“Oh yeah, they’re simple. Now Ken and Jason. Ken’s dope. Super chill guy. He and I have smoked a couple times when Jason’s been out of town. Now, Jason’s an arrogant dick. He hasn’t said more than ten words to me since they started living here.”

“He was talkative with me,” Ikher shrugged as he passed to her.

“That’s cause you’re a cute young guy,” she waved his comment away. “You need to be careful though, Jason’s super jealous. They had a big ass fight in their yard one time when Ken talked with the mailman for too long.” She shook her head. “I don’t see what Ken sees in him,” she said before holding her breath as she fought off a cough. “He could do so much better,” she exhaled after a moment.

“Now Robin. He’s squirrely as hell. Moved in here with his wife and son about a year ago,” she said, handing him the blunt and finishing her water. “He bought them that big ass house trying to be the Partridge family, but wifey left him and took junior with her. Turns out, she had a side dude the whole time and left him for that guy. And, to top it off, the kid might not even be his.”

“Damn,” Ikher said between puffs.

“Yep. So now he’s stuck paying for the house, alimony, AND child support,” she said, counting things out on her fingers. “Plus, he tried to fix some plumbing a couple months ago and flooded the place. So yeah, I’d be a tweaker too if all my cash was running out the door,” Janine laughed.

“Wait. Why is he paying alimony when she cheated on him?” he asked, passing the blunt to her.

“Couldn’t prove anything in court I guess? His dumb ass should have known better though,” she pointed at him. “Wifey spilled her guts to Ada one night after too much wine. Apparently, she’d been married twice before and each time she hit the road, there was some dick waiting in the wings.”

“Wow, that sucks,” Ikher said, shaking his head.

“Uh uh! Don’t feel sorry for him,” she coughed. “Robin’s the dude that sabotaged her second marriage. He knew what he was getting himself into,” she breathed, laying back and staring at the ceiling for a bit.

“Okay, this is some good shit. Where d’you get this from again?” she asked, rolling her head to look at him as she patted his shoulder.

“If I tell you, I’d have to kill you,” Ikher smiled, making her laugh.

“Fine, keep your mystery dealer. Just means I’ll be back over for more,” she said, waving off the blunt when he offered.

“You forgot someone,” Ikher said as he took another pull. She squinted, looking out into the living room, thinking. He poked her in the arm. “You.”

“Ugh. Your stuff has me fucked up. Can’t think straight.” she said, running her hand over her face.

“So, we have two married couples and a tweaker computer guy. What do you do?” he asked, offering the blunt again.

“Nothing major. I can’t work, or I lose my disability,” she said, taking a small pull before descending into a coughing fit.

“What happened?” he asked, rubbing her back. She took a few deep breaths and passed back to him.

“I was a delivery driver for United Parcel. I fucked my back up at the warehouse and now I can’t lift anything over ten pounds. I get around but if I work a regular job, then the disability goes away.”

“So, you don’t work at all?” he asked.

“Disability just barely covers everything, so I do odd jobs here and there to fill in the gaps. Under the table stuff.”

“Really? What kind?” he asked.

“If I tell you, then I’d have to kill you,” she winked. He laughed and held out the blunt, but she waved it away. “Nah I’m good. Your shit has me in space as it is.” She stood up and stretched. “Gonna walk my ass back home and sleep this off. Mind if I take some cake to go?”

“Knock yourself out,” he said with a hand wave. She grabbed a plate and dumped a decent sized slice onto it.

“Thanks, neighbor. I’ll bring your plate back and we can discuss your history then,” she smiled, opening the door.

“Sounds like a plan,” he replied, getting up to see her out. Janine walked over to the white ranch with grey trim to the left of Ikher’s house. Their properties shared the dirt pathway into the park behind their homes. Halfway there, she turned around and caught him watching. She laughed and waved.


	4. Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikher starts his home repairs, makes a new friend, and manages to earn a small amount of money.

**Book 01**   
**Chapter 04**

**Possibilities**

* * *

Ikher got up early the next morning, rode over to the shopping strip, and put in applications everywhere he could. With any luck, he’d have a job by next week. As he turned the last corner coming home, he saw Ken getting out of his car. He called out and rolled over to his driveway.

“Hey Ikher. How’s today treating you?” Ken asked with a slight wave.

“Not bad. I applied to jobs over on the strip. Hopefully, I’ll have some work soon.” he smiled, kicking his board up to hold under his arm. “Hey, do you have time for me to grab that paint? I thought I might start today,” he asked.

“Absolutely! Come on,” Ken nodded, waving him toward the house. Ikher followed Ken in and they started down a long hallway towards the kitchen. Walls cluttered with pictures on each side of the hallway were a flowing visual timeline with Jason’s life on the left and Ken on the right. Halfway, one particular photo caught Ikher’s eye. It was a younger, more svelte Ken standing on rocks, holding a surfboard as a wave crashed behind him.

“Is this a real picture?” Ikher asked, causing Ken to turn back.

“It is,” he smiled. “We were out all day trying to get that shot.”

“You surf?” “For the couple years I lived in Hawaii, I did,” Ken nodded. “Don’t let the picture fool you though, I wasn’t very good,” he laughed. They continued to the kitchen where Ken opened a side door into a sun room. In the corner was a drop cloth with six cans of paint, a can of paint thinner, a roller, and a few brushes.

“Take what you want,” Ken said, waving his hand at the pile. “Bonus points if you take it all.”

“Really? I can have all this?” Ikher asked wide eyed.

“Yep,” Ken nodded. “The kitchen was the last room we needed to reno, so we’ll be throwing away whatever you don’t take,” he said, folding his arms and leaning on the wall.

“Guess I’m going to the bonus round then,” Ikher smiled, grabbing two cans. He turned to go back into the kitchen only to come to a hard stop, almost running into Jason. “Whoa! Sorry. Didn’t see you there.”

“The front door was open, so I was concerned,” Jason sighed, squinting at Ken who just opened his hand toward Ikher.

“Jason,” Ken calmly responded. “Our nice new neighbor is freeing up the sun room for us.” Jason looked down and his face lit up at the sight of the cans in Ikher’s hands. An extravagant sigh escaped him as he put his hand on Ikher’s shoulder.

“You’re such an angel for this Ikher. Thank you SO much,” Jason smiled.

“No, thank you guys. I got the fence repaired, so now I can paint it,” Ikher explained, making Jason clap his hands, close his eyes, and throw his head back.

“Thank you!” he shouted to the ceiling, raising his hands. “That house has been dragging the neighborhood down,” he sighed, looking back to Ikher. “I’m so glad you’re fixing it. I’ll sleep better tonight because of you.” Chuckling, Ken picked up two cans.

“I’ll help him with the rest of this, then we can get something to eat,” Ken smiled to Jason who walked over and ran his hands around his husband’s stomach.

“Don’t be too long,” Jason grinned with a twinkle in his eye. “I’m famished.” “We’ll be quick,” Ken grinned. They carried the paint over into Ikher’s kitchen and were heading back for the rest when Ken stopped Ikher.

“Hey, quick question, and if I’m wrong, I’m sorry for the assumption but, do you smoke?” he asked making a joint smoking motion.

“Yeah,” Ikher replied, laughing. “You guys surprised me the other day so I couldn’t air the place out in time.”

“Ok, I thought so,” Ken said. “Would you mind if I tried some of your stuff? I’d pay you for it, of course.”

“Yeah sure! You want some now?” Ikher offered, pointing back to his bedroom, but Ken shook his head.

“No, no. Another time,” Ken answered, waving his hands. “I have a lunch date to get to.” Back at Ken and Jason’s, Ikher waved off help for the last trip.

“I’ll get this last stuff over myself. You have pressing matters to attend to,” he Ikher smiled, nodding towards Jason waiting with a large smile on his face.

As he was backing out their front door, Ikher saw Ken and Jason wrapped up in a passionate kiss, Jason pulling Ken’s shirt out of his pants. He chuckled, closed the door behind him and carried the supplies back to his house to do an inventory before he started.

* * *

Ikher finished cleaning, sanding, and painting the front of the fence and was starting the side when he heard a car security system activate. The mysterious blue sedan from the other day was back at his curb. The woman walking around the car was a perfect copy from the other evening: clean white tracksuit with pink stripes down the thigh, grey and pink trainers and blond hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. She had the big sunglasses in her hand and was checking her watch.

“Afternoon!” Ikher yelled, making her head snap up. She had a very straight nose and strong cheekbones.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know someone lived here. I’ll move my car,” she replied, reaching in her pocket.

“No no! You’re fine. I don’t have a car, so it’s not like you’re taking my spot,” he smiled as she regarded him for a moment before coming forward. She was taller than him, probably around six feet and had broad shoulders. But it was her gaze that stood out the most. She locked onto him with intense emerald eyes that gave him a shivering sense of deja vu. Like he’d done something wrong and his mother was coming to yell at him.

“You’re sure it’s fine I park here?” she asked, stopping in front of him and putting on her sunglasses. Her eyes being hidden broken the spell, but her presence was still imposing as she loomed over him.

“Yeah! It’s all good,” he waved her concern away.

“Thank you,” she replied, looking at the car and then back to him. “This is closer to The Six than the park’s lot.”

“No worries,” he smiled, pulling his shirt up to wipe the sweat off his face. “Told you I lived back here,” he grinned, letting his shirt fall.

“Pardon?” “We met the other evening back in the park,” he replied, but she said nothing. “By the stream,” he clarified, but her expression still didn’t change. “You thought I was homeless,” he smiled, leaning on the unpainted fence post. A moment later her eyebrows shot up.

“Oh,” she said, crossing her arms under her chest and leaning back on her heels. “My apologies, but you looked like a beggar.”

“Heh. shoeless in the river? That’s fair,” he laughed and stuck out his paint flecked hand. “I’m Ikher.” She recoiled a bit, then reached around and grasped his clean wrist with her fingers.

“Nancy,” she replied, shaking his wrist.

“Sorry. Forgot I’m all dirty,” he laughed again, looking at himself and wiped his hands on his shirt. “This your daily run?” he asked, looking back up to her.

“On nights when I can get away from work in time, yes,” she sighed, glancing down the path, at her watch, and then to him. Ikher chuckled at the not-so-subtle hint.

“Well, feel free to park here whenever you need to,” he said, grabbing his brush. “I’ll let you get going so I can get back to this,” he smiled, bringing the paintbrush up to salute with it, tossing paint on his forehead and hair. One eyebrow peaked over her sunglasses at that.

“Good to meet you, Ikher,” she nodded with a wry smile as she turned and jogged down the path, disappearing quickly.

* * *

The sun was setting when Nancy jogged back through. Ikher was sitting inside the fence, painting the bottom of a picket.

“Night Nancy!” he called out causing her to stop and look around. He raised the paintbrush above the fence and waved it in the air.

“Goodnight Ikher. Thank you for the parking space,” she chuckled as she continued to her car.

Losing the light, Ikher stood up, dusted himself off and examined his progress. He’d finished the front and half of the side, so this was a suitable place to stop for the night. He went inside and grabbed the mostly finished blunt from last night with Janine. It should be safe to smoke outside at night as most people would think it’s a cigarette.

He was collecting his painting supplies when voices came from the street. Ikher put his things away in the shed and as he was locking it, three teens passed by walking a dog. They waved as they passed and he waved back with his free hand, the other hand holding the blunt behind him. As the group took the dirt path into the park, Ikher started walking to the front of his house.

“Excuse me!” one kid called out, making Ikher flick the blunt into the grass and turn around. The shortest boy with close-cropped ginger hair walked towards Ikher while his friends and dog waited on the path. He looked early teens with braces and an acne-ravaged face that hadn’t lost its baby fat. At the fence, he looked around before smiling at Ikher.

“So, I hear there are unique herbs in this park,” he said with a nervous metal flecked smile.

“Probably yeah,” Ikher replied, shrugging.

“And, they could have, medicinal properties huh?” the kid continued, smiling even more.

“Um, maybe,” Ikher said, glancing from the kid to his friends and back to him.

“Would you know how to, process, any of those herbs?” the kid winked.

“What?” Ikher squinted. The kid let out an enormous sigh and started again.

“If there were herbs, in the park, that had, certain properties, would you know anything about that?” the kid repeated, gesturing with each pause and nodding with that huge grin.

“What are you talking about?” Ikher asked after a moment of trying to decipher the kids question.

“Ugh! Cullen!” the girl holding the dog moaned as she stomped over, the other boy following behind her. “We smelled your weed as we went by and he wants to buy some off you,” she sighed, rolling her eyes.

Ikher looked from Cullen, who was still smiling, to her. Tallest in the group, she was thin like Candace with shoulder-length hair. The other boy was taller than them both and heavy set with a messy bowl cut and glasses.

“What makes you think I have weed to sell?” Ikher asked, squinting down his nose at Cullen.

“I don’t know. I was just kind of hoping you did. I have cash,” Cullen shrugged, pulling out his wallet and opening it. Ikher blinked and did a double take at the thick wad of bills.

“First of all, put that away,” Ikher said, checking to make sure his neighbors weren’t out. “Second, how old are you kid?”

“Thirteen,” Cullen replied.

“Oh yeah, no. Not happening,” Ikher spat, shaking his head and waving his hands at the boy.

“Aww, come on man,” Cullen whined.

“Naw dude,” Ikher said, waving him off.

“I’ll buy it,” the girl huffed, causing Ikher narrow his eyes as he tried to guess her age. “I’m eighteen,” she said before he could ask. “I don’t want to hear him whine about it all the way back home.”

Ikher took a deep breath and looked from the girl to Cullen, who was clutching the fence in hope or desperation. Their shaggy friend was petting the dog, oblivious to the exchange. He glanced to the street and when he didn’t see anyone, looked back to the group.

“Stay here,” he ordered and walked inside the house, back to his room, and pulled out his stash box. Taking stock, he eyeballed a baggie and came back out. When Cullen saw him coming back out he pulled several bills from his wallet and handed them to the girl.

Before he reached them, Ikher glanced back toward the street. Only a couple cars went by on the main road and nothing stirred on his street. He listened but could only hear the crickets and frogs way off in the park stream. Ikher turned back to the kids and held the baggie out to the girl. She handed over the Cullen’s money. Ikher counted and shook his head.

“Too much,” he said, counting out his and handed the rest back to the girl who pocketed it.

“Hey!” Cullen whined.

“You want me to tell mom?” the girl threatened, turning Cullen pale. He shook his head, wide eyed.

“Hey, this stuff is potent so go easy with it. It’ll fuck you up if you go too fast,” Ikher explained, leaning on the fence post. Cullen was all smiles, holding the dime like it might fly away any second. The shaggy one peeked over Cullen’s shoulder at the dime, like it might explode. His sister sister sucked in a breath to say something but was cut off when they were bathed in light from a car that had pulled up in the cul-de-sac.

“Put it in your pocket, walk away together, and wave when you go,” Ikher said, trying to sound calm as his heart thudded in his chest. The kids followed his instructions, and he returned the wave, then covered his eyes as he walked toward the car. The lights shut off, and the door opened.

“Who were those kids?” Candace asked, closing her door and walking to meet him. Ikher leaned over, one hand on his knee, the other clutching his chest.

“Holy shit. I thought you were the cops!” he exhaled, grabbing her bare shoulder. She wore a loose top with thin straps, a short flowing skirt, and strappy sandals with her hair in pigtails.

“Why are you so paranoid?” she asked, her mouth screwed to the side before her eyes got huge. “Wait. Have you been smoking without me? What the hell Ikher?!” she yelled as Ikher grabber her arm and ushered her toward the front of the house.

“Dude! Quiet! I don’t need you broadcasting I have weed,” he whispered. Candace pulled her arm out of his hand and looked at him with narrowed eyes before she huffed and walked up the steps into the house.

“I thought you’d be glad to see me since I’ve forgiven you for yesterday,” she smiled as she plopped herself onto the couch.

“Um, okay,” Ikher said as he closed the door, leaning on the frame. “What’s up?”

“I dunno,” Candace shrugged, leaning back on the couch and crossing her legs. “I figured we could you know, hang out, smoke some, have some fun again,” she grinned, bouncing her foot and playing with the thin straps on her loose top.

“Do you have a class tomorrow?” he asked as he walked over to stand next to her.

“Aww, look at you, learning from your mistakes,” she laughed as she put her hand up the leg of his shorts. Just as she closed her hand around him there was a knock at the door.

“Who the fuck’s knocking at your door this late?” she scowled, pulling her hand out. Ikher shrugged as he stepped over to open the door.

“Hey, neighbor, brought your plate back,” Janine said, holding his plate out as she stepped in, her sparkling pink eye shadow matching her tight t-shirt. Her tight black jeans once again left little to the imagination. Large cornrows twisted on her head, combining into one large braid that sat over her shoulder. She noticed Candace and waved.

“Oh, hey. I’m Janine. I live next door,” she smiled. Candace cocked her head to the side, pursed her lips, and her eyes snapped to Ikher. Janine looked at her and then to Ikher, whose entire body was stiff, like he was caught in a hostage situation.

“Okay!” Janine nodded and set the plate on his kitchen table. “I see you have company, sooo, I’m gonna head home,” she said, jerking her thumb toward her house. “Just wanted to return your plate. Yall have fun,” she pointed, backing out the door, then turned to go down the steps. She hadn’t cleared the last step before Candace stood.

“Who the fuck was that!?!” she yelled as Ikher closed the door and sighed.


End file.
